100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
CJ Martin
Caroline June "CJ" Martin ' is the main character and protagonist in the series ''100 Things to Do Before High School. She is portrayed by Isabela Moner. About CJ is a twelve year old girl and nothing is more important to her than her best friends, Crispo and Fenwick. That’s why she’s making the most of their friendship and turning every day into an adventure. Appearance CJ has tan skin and dimples. Her staple outfit consists of a dress, denim jacket with long sleeves, and converses. She has long, wavy, dark brown hair which she wears out in most of the episodes. She has brown eyes and brown eyebrows. She is slim with an average height. Personality CJ is very kind and optimistic girl. She is never willing to give up on anything and is always taking chances on any opportunity that comes her way. CJ is the ringleader of her group of friends and is the one that comes up with a new thing for them to do. She cares very deeply about her friends and the thought of losing them scared her. Episode Appearances '''Season 1 History '100 Things to Do Before High School' On the last night of summer break, CJ is watching a show called High School High Musical with her brother Ronbie. It depicts high school as being amazing, but Ronbie tells her how awful high school really is. She starts her first day of seventh grade scared that when she enters high school she and her friends will grow apart and not be friends anymore, which happens when Fenwick becomes consumed with his studies and Crispo becomes popular. Scared to lose them, she comes up with a plan to keep them best friends forever while making the most of their middle school years. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' When Mr. Bandt introduces Pootaroo, the school's first music festival, CJ is interested in competing, though Fenwick and Crispo are more reluctant. When they hear about the first prize being a gift card to the Spaghetti Yard, the decide to join. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' CJ has troubles talking to a boy she calls Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, so the next thing on the list for her, Fenwick, and Crispo is conquering their fears. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' After noticing that Fenwick says no to everything that she suggests for them to do, CJ decides that all three of them are going to say yes to everything for the school day. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' CJ and her friends are fairy godmothers for the day. Like in the classic fairy tale, CJ needs to find her "Cinderella" so that she can grant some wishes. She eventually meets Scout, who lives up to her name by being a girl scout. CJ learns about Scout's crush on Arthur Pickwickle, who she wants to dance with at the ball. CJ tries to make Scout's wish come true. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' At Pootatuck's sleepover CJ and her friends decide they want to stay up all night and watch the sunrise. Their plans are in trouble, however, because Principal Hader is trying everything she can to get the students to fall asleep. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' CJ has to take care of a flour baby for a whole day due to her mother not thinking that she's responsible enough to have a pet guinea pig. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' The next thing on the list for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo is changing their looks to see what happens. CJ decides to wear a power suit to see if it has any power. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ starts to notice that people at her school each have their own superpower, something special about that person. CJ wonders what their superpower is, so she tells her friends that they're each going to find what their superpower is. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' CJ and Fenwick create a fake scavenger hunt for Crispo so he can win them tickets to a concert. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Fenwick and Crispo suggest that they all try to make a new friend since they couldn't help CJ with her "girl talk." 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' CJ enters the science fair so she can win a trophy like one of the many her brother has. 'Join a Club Thing!' CJ wonders why she, Fenwick, and Crispo aren't in clubs and adds it to the list. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' After CJ finds out from her brother that high schoolers don't go to school in costumes for Halloween, she is determined to make it the best Halloween ever, but Principal Hader cancels the school's Halloween festival. CJ does everything she can to bring back the festival. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' When CJ gets sick and has to stay at home from school she decides to get the most out of her sick day. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' During lunch CJ decides that it's time for her and her friend to sit at a different lunch table and see what happens. CJ sits with Mindy and her friends and has to help Mindy find her mother's ring that she lost. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' CJ and the boys are home alone and decide to find out how her house works. Relationships Family 'Mr. Martin' CJ has a very good relationship with her dad. She thinks he is very funny and charming. 'Mrs. Martin' CJ has a good relationship with her mom and is willing to go to her if she has a problem. 'Ronbie Martin' CJ and Ronbie have a close sibling relationship with each other, and CJ is willing to call on her big brother if she needs help with problems at school or with the list. Friends 'Fenwick Frazier' Also See: CJ and Fenwick Fenwick was the first friend CJ made in Kindergarten. Fenwick is the opposite of CJ - where he is very pessimistic and cautious, she is an optimist who takes chances. If it wasn't for CJ, Fenwick wouldn't take as much risks as he does, and he admits he wouldn't have as much fun without her and the list. They always encourage each other when one of them is feeling down. 'Crispo Powers' Also See: CJ and Crispo CJ and Crispo have been best friends since she saved him from choking on a stuffed animal in Kindergarten. Crispo is willing to do anything that CJ suggests even when Fenwick doesn't want to participate. Enemies 'Mindy Minus' Also See: CJ and Mindy Both Mindy and CJ have stated their mutual dislike for the other, though it is currently unknown why they have these feelings. CJ aids Mindy in searching for her mother's ring in "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" Mindy surprises CJ with a hug after they find it. Trivia *Her last name was originally Parker. *She has a doll named Angelica, who's her good luck charm and was rescued by her best friends Crispo and Fenwick back in kindergarten. *She owns a phone, which is seen in all of the episodes. *It is revealed in "Stay Up All Night Thing!" that she wears a retainer. *She owns 476 pairs of Converses. Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Females Category:Martin